a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed toward a support structure and remotely controllable operating system for a retractable covering for an architectural opening. More specifically, it relates to the hardware for supporting a retractable covering for an architectural opening, and includes a control system that may be controlled manually or by use of a remote control transmitter.
b. Background Art
It is well known that it is frequently desirable to place retractable coverings for architectural openings in remote locations that are not easily accessible (e.g., coverings over windows that are substantially above ground level). In order to take advantage of the benefits inherent in such retractable coverings, it is necessary to be able to operate the coverings from a distance, and possibly without physically touching the actual hardware that retracts and extends the covering.
Although various attempts have been made to address the problems presented by such a remotely mounted covering, there remains a need for an improved apparatus for permitting remote operations of such remotely mounted retractable coverings for an architectural openings.
Prior attempts to control the retraction and extension of a covering using an electric motor have employed mechanical limit switches to stop the extension or retraction of the covering. It is, however, desirable to eliminate the presence of such mechanical limit switches.
It is an object of the disclosed invention to provide an improved retractable covering for an architectural opening.
It is a further object of the disclosed invention to improve the retractable covering with an improved mounting bracket. In one form of the mounting bracket, it has a top surface with at least one mounting slot through it, a back surface with at least one mounting slot through it, an upper leg, a lower leg, a lip slot defined between the upper leg and the lower leg, a pressure strip including a distal end and an opposite end, and a retention clip including a downward projecting portion. The retention clip is attached to the distal end of the pressure strip, and the opposite end of the pressure strip is mounted to the upper leg. In another form of the mounting bracket, the lower leg includes a split tongue having a compression slot across its width. In yet another form, the mounting bracket top surface has two adjustable mounting slots through it, and the back surface also has two adjustable mounting slots through it.
It is a further object of the disclosed invention to improve the retractable covering with an improved limit stop to prevent over-retraction and over-extension of the retractable covering. In one form of the limit stop, it has a mounting half and a working half that are pivotally attached to each other. The working half further includes a main body with an outer edge having at least one bottom rail stop arm projecting therefrom. The main body of the working half also includes an underside having at least one curvilinear portion extending therefrom and forming a pocket at it intersection with the main body of the working half. In a preferred form, the working half is pivotally attached to the mounting half by a hinge pin. If a hinge pin is used, the working half includes a main body having a hinge edge with a plurality of alternating hinge portions projecting therefrom, and the mounting half also includes a main body having a hinge edge with a plurality of alternating hinge portions projecting therefrom. The hinge portions from the working half cooperate with the hinge portions from the mounting half. It is yet a further object of the disclosed invention to improve the retractable covering with an improved battery pack mounting bracket for attaching a power supply to a head rail of the retractable covering. In one form of the battery pack mounting bracket, it includes a tongue having a base, and at least one upper leg attached to the base of the tongue so as to define a lip slot. This battery pack mounting bracket may be part of a battery pack mounting apparatus for attaching a battery pack to a head rail. The apparatus includes at least two battery pack mounting brackets and a distancing strip. The distancing strip establishes an appropriate distance between the two battery pack mounting brackets. In a preferred form, the distancing strip includes downward projecting lips that clip over the battery pack mounting brackets. Alternatively, the distancing strip may include one or more holes that server to position the distancing strip relative to the two battery pack mounting brackets. In another form, the battery pack mounting apparatus includes a first battery pack holding means to removably secure the battery pack to one of the battery pack mounting brackets, and a second battery pack holding means to removably secure the battery pack to the other of the battery pack mounting brackets.
It is a further object of the disclosed invention to improve the retractable covering with an improved control system that, if desired, may be operated at a location remote from the actual hardware attached to the retractable covering. In one form of the control system, it includes a means for mounting the retractable covering adjacent to an architectural opening, a power source, means for rotating an element on which the covering is rolled, means for commanding the means for rotating the element, means for preventing over-extension of the covering, and means for preventing over-retraction of the covering.
It is still a further object of the disclosed invention to improve the retractable covering with an improved method of using a wireless remote control or a manually operated switch to activate a motor to control the configuration of the covering, including the extension or retraction of the covering, and the transmissivity of the covering. If a wireless remote control, having an up button and a down button, is used, the method includes monitoring an amount of extension of the covering, monitoring an amount of transmissivity of the covering, monitoring a speed of the covering, and monitoring a signal from the remote control for an indication of a pressing of either the up button or the down button. Then, the method includes commanding the motor to make a predetermined adjustment to the covering upon recognizing a single press and release of either the up button or the down button, wherein the predetermined adjustment is based upon the monitored amount of extension, the monitored amount of transmissivity, the monitored speed, and the monitored signal. If a manual operating switch is used, the method includes monitoring an amount of extension of the covering, monitoring an amount of transmissivity of the covering, monitoring a speed of the covering, and monitoring a signal from the manual operating switch for an indication of a pressing of the manual operating switch. Then, the method includes commanding the motor to make a predetermined adjustment to the covering upon recognizing a single press and release of the manual operating switch, wherein the predetermined adjustment is based upon the monitored amount of extension, the monitored amount of transmissivity, the monitored speed, and the alternating treatment of the press of the manual operating switch as either an up request or a down request.
It is a further object of the disclosed invention that the remote control aspects of the control system be field retrofittable.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims, and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.